Never piss off a veela
by bhailey639
Summary: Draco absolutely hates it when men goes within a two feet radius of his Hermione... just ask Percy. Cormac by far has been proven to be the most stupidest wizard on the planet! can you guess why?


Draco's pov I growled under my breath at this terrible sight. The sight in which make me want to tear that bastard limb from limb. Cormac was flirting with my Hermione! dear merlin hold me down or I'll get sent to prison for murder! " Draco man calm down you look like you want to kill someone... again!" my friend Blaise said putting a hand on my shoulder. " Calm down calm down? don't tell me to calm down when that idiot has his damn hands all over MY girl." I said shrugging his hand off of my shoulder. " Oh no whose the sucker this time?" Blaise asked looking around. " Cormac." I growled glaring at the two... Hermione looked very uncomfortable next to him. " Cormac? are you kidding me right now? the dudes got guts I'll give him- hey your not thinking of way's to kill Cormac are you?" Blaise asked cutting himself off midsentence. " Me kill no not at all I'm just thinking why the hell would he touch her after what happened the last time a boy touched her." I said. Hey I might be lying but the second part about what happened to Percy was true. "Draco whatever you do not get angry at what your about to see." Blaise said standing in front of me blocking my view of Hermione and him. " Blaise what the hell get out of the way." I said standing up. " Alright his funeral." Blaise said standing out of the way. HOLY FUCKING- THAT BASTARD! I stormed over to the two where Cormac had his filthy arms around her shoulders. " Draco! Hermione said taking Cormac's arm from around her and coming to where I was. Hermione's pov Damn it! I should've known Draco would be pissed after what had happened to Percy last week. " calm down Draco lets not get violent nothing happened he just put his arms around me that's all nothing serious." I said trying my best not to make him even more pissed. " yeah so can you leave so I cam have some more free time with my beautiful head girl?" Cormac said. Oh no the shit just hit the fan. You see, I've learned quite a few things about Draco being a veela... Never EVER piss them off. and Draco gets REALLY angry when other guys try to make a claim on me. Blaise's pov ooh this is gonna get real FAST Cormac has a lot of guts to dare say Hermione and my in the same sentence. they were a few gasp around the common room then a big white/blue light and Cormac was groaning. HAhahahahahaha phew that was funny only because he deserves it. Draco's pov after I hit Cormac with a blinding and paralyzing spell I grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to our dorm. " Draco let me go this instant!" Hermione shouted but I held my ground. - in their dorm- I slammed Hermione to the wall earning a squeal of surprise. " What did I tell you what will happen when I catch you with a boy I don't like?" I asked grabbing her hands and pulling them above her head. " Draco he was just telling one of the-" I cut her off by smashing my lips against hers. Hermione's pov I was lost... really lost. Draco was kissing the shit out of me." You didn't answer the question... oh well looks like I'll have to punish you... or." Or? hope I was filled with hope. Draco was really rough when It came to sex AND he's pissed off. " Or? there's more?" I asked trying to move my hands only to realize he put a freezing spell on them. " Or... instead of punishment we can make a deal." Draco said looking at my neck where a new found mark was there. " I'm listening." I said. " Let's say you can become my slave for two months and within those months you will only address me as master or you will be punished badly." Draco said while kissing me again. " what?! you want me to be your slave? no way!" I shouted. damn it when is this stupid freezing spell going to end? " I will get the handcuffs again." my eyes widened. Damn you Cormac you really should know the number one rule... Never piss off a veela.

**A/N: Welcome- I mean goodbye! or whatever... how did you like the first chapter? no flames please! oh and I do take request btw.**


End file.
